The Closet Incident
by Kairi's-twin
Summary: The twins are up to their old tricks again but why have they locked Kyoya in a closet? KyoyaXHeiji Crossover with detective Conan. M/M Pairing. NOTE THE RATING! ONE SHOT!


**A/N: My first Ouran Highschool Host Clubx Detective Conan crossover based on an RP I did with my friend Trisha Elric. Heiji goes to Ouran and gets assimilated into the host club. He and Kyoya fall in love XD to find the sight with the rp put Conan Craze into Google.**

**I own only the plot.**

**

* * *

**

"Hikarou! Karou! If you don't open this door you will be in very, very big trouble." Kyoya pounded on the door of the closet that the twins had just locked him into. He was very pissed off with them. They had been whispering all day and eying Kyoya. And when the bespectacled host asked where his boyfriend, Hattori Heiji was they just snickered.

"Kyoya? Is that you?" Came a voice from the back of the closet. It wasn't very bog so there was not much room. Heiji had been shoved in here much earlier and had fallen asleep. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Kyoya's fingers twitched wanting to touch his boyfriend and boy toy… but knowing the twins this was a set up. Heiji was very cute rubbing his eyes like that though… Kyoya blushed, "What's going on?"

"The twins have locked us both in this closet…. Did they drug you?" he asked suspiciously, it would be another thing he could kill them for!

"I don't think so. I just woke up here, but I fell asleep in my dorm."

"I see…." Kyoya sighed, he had always known Heiji was a heavy sleeper but this was ridiculous. The twins much have done SOMETHING to keep him asleep, "I don't see us getting out of here any time soon."

Heiji came over to the door and tried it, bringing him right next to Kyoya. The bespectacled host could feel his lover's heat and caught a whiff of his heady scent… Kyoya shivered as a tingle shot through his body. Heiji looked the door over looking for a weakness. As he knelt down Kyoya could see the out line of his muscles trough his shirt as the boy had removed his jacket and the shirt fit very well. Kyoya swallowed watching those muscles, if the twins were watching he couldn't give them the satisfaction…. But… he groaned he so wanted to jump heiji there and then and take him over and over.

Heiji glanced at Kyoya and raised an eyebrow recognizing that sound, "Did yeh want to?" he asked showing that he would be more than willing, they could be trapped here quite some time.

The bespectacled host sighed, Heiji knew him too well. He narrowed his eyes and looked closely around that closet. He couldn't _**see**_ any cameras. But Kyoya knew that didn't mean they weren't there. Heiji rolled his eyes and came up behind Kyoya wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist, "Yeh know…" he purred in Kyoya's ear, "They already know that we are a couple… does it really matter?"

Kyoya shivered a little at heiji's tone, "I know that but the would still have it on tape…"

"That's okay… I know a very good thief." He purred remembering that Kaitou owed him for getting Kyoya to let him go after the bespectacled had caught the thief disguised as himself trying to seduce the Osakan detective.

Kyoya shivered again and Heiji pressed his lips to the pale teens pulse point causing a full out shudder, "I know you want it." He purred and press his front close to Kyoya's back so that he could feel Heiji's desire pressed up against him, "And I want it too…"

Without another thought Kyoya spun around and pinned Heiji to the wall with a passionate kiss. Heiji grinned and then kissed back. He loved that way that they got each other worked up. Kyoya had moved to Heiji's throat now the Osakan moaned as he felt teeth grazing and nipping at the flesh only to be followed by that seductive, soothing tongue. Burying his hands in Kyoya's hair he held the host close to him as he began to undress the tan skinned detective. Soon that tongue was moving over and around Heiji's nipples. Tht detective arched into that mouth with a moaned, "Kyoya!" his whole body was on fire. He had started this seduction buy Kyoya had now let his lust and desire take over and he was going to finish it. As his delicate hands worked at Heiji's pants his swirled his tongue around his lover's navel dipping inside. Soon Heiji was clothless. Kyoya grinned looking up at the dazed and very sexed up detective. He chuckled an almost evil sounding seductive chuckle. Heiji shuddered in anticipation and Kyoya licked his member, "AAAh! OOOH Ky-KYOYAA!"

Kyoya chuckled again, "Should I go on? Or do you want me to stop?"

"Don't yeh dare." Heiji panted Kyoya grinned and drew Heiji's erection deep into his mouth. Soon he began to suck and lick at it like it was a delicious popsicle. "OOOOh OOH GOD!" He moaned his whole body arching in ecstasy as a thin layer of sweat began to cover Heiji's body. He was getting so close now. Soooo Close. Kyoya rubbed his loves hips as Heiji thrust into his mouth. Soon he came with a loud moan of . "K-KyoyAAAA!"

That was when the closet door opened and there stood Hakuba, whose eyes widened and then his face turned a deep scarlet as the twins rolled on the floor laughing behind him.

* * *

**THE END! I hope you all really liked it REVIEW!**


End file.
